


Part of Your World.

by SmallSlice



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Amanda punches Riggins, Gen, honestly just give dirk gently a friend, merman!dirk, there is also a brief Rowdy sighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 21:35:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13132698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallSlice/pseuds/SmallSlice
Summary: This was weird. The whole situation was weird. Todd didn’t understand how he had managed to get himself into this. There was a merman. In his bath.an au in which Dirk is a merman and moves in with Todd.





	1. chapter one.

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys, i had a lot of fun writing things for the dghda christmas bang so you should check out the artwork done for this fic  
> over at thestrangewhite.tumblr.com !! and don't forget to check out the other fics in this collection.

Strangely enough the beach seemed deserted. It was a nice enough day, just a few clouds in the sky and a warm summer breeze in the air. Yet there was only Todd’s family there. Amanda was stumbling through the sand, not quite being able to keep herself upright on the soft sand. Every so often Todd would have to stand guard around his castle and redirect her back to the grownups. But he was finished his castle now and just needed some shells or maybe some seaweed for decoration.

Dusting off sand off his hands, Todd wandered towards the nearby rock pools. There was always some good things there. His eye caught by an almost golden piece of seaweed.  As he came closer it seemed to be coming from an entire plant. What luck! Maybe Amanda would like a piece as well. Closer still and oh, it was the tail of a fish. A rather big fish. A pretty fish and Todd still wanted to see it. Except it wasn’t a fish either! It was a boy with a tail who was quietly watching Todd with big blue eyes.

“Um. Hello? Can I have some of the shells, please?” Todd wasn’t sure what else to say really. He just really wanted to finish his castle before they left for the day. The boy fish stared for a second before smiling widely and held out a bright pink shell. Taking it gingerly, Todd placed it in a bucket just before another brightly coloured shell was shoved in his face. Then another, and another. The boy fish seemed all too happy to help. Todd couldn’t help but laugh at his eagerness and soon his bucket was almost overflowing.

“I’m going have the coolest sand castle ever, thanks! I’m Todd by the way, do you have a name?” The boy fish tilted his head in confusion. Todd just shrugged in response. “That’s okay, I have to go anyway. Bye!”

 

* * *

 

Dirk had been too busy trying to untangle himself from the net that had him so tightly wrapped up to notice that he had company. Startled, he tried to pull himself backwards. With very little success, obviously. He was in a net.

“Oh shit!” The person yelled again, though upon seeing Dirks reaction. She held up her hands and whispered an apology in a normal tone.

“Amanda? Jesus, I thought something happened to you.” Out of breath the new comer rested his hands on his knees. Completely ignoring Dirk, who kept his gaze on the pair. Still unsure how worried he should be. “Wait what is- No never mind. Just be careful. Move back he could be dangerous.”

Dirk was hardly dangerous. In danger would be a much better term for what he was. He could hardly breathe in the shallow pool, with each set of gills trying desperately to suck in any water. The rock pools had seemed like a good idea. At the time. Now the tide was going out and Dirk was more or less getting beached. Not to mention, he was still trying to get away from Riggins. A very bad man, who actually was dangerous.

In a huff Dirk flicked his tail up, splashing water at the pair. They could at least help him get out, if they weren’t going to do anything else. Then Dirk could find somewhere better to be. With less chance of beaching. That seemed to work, now Dirk was back at the centre of attention. Normally it would have bothered him but normally he wasn’t in the process of escaping.

“He’s a merman. A merman, Todd. If you don’t think that’s punk then…” Amanda looked towards Todd, almost daring him to say something. “I’m going to help him, even if you just stand there like a dope.”

She slowly crouched down, her hands help up and Dirk watched her warily as she reached towards the end of his tail. The net had cut into his scales, giving his bright yellow tail streaks of orange. He winced as Amanda pulled away some particularly tight netting. Thankfully his attention shifted when Todd came to squat near his head. A puzzled look on his face. Like there was something just out of reach.

“Wait, I think… I think I’ve seen him before? That one time we came here when we were kids. Everyone said they liked my sandcastle.”

“Oh yeah! And you told them that a fish boy helped with the decorations then started crying when they wouldn’t believe you. I loved that old video, so glad someone recorded it.”

Todd shook his head as he studied Dirk’s face. Amanda however started laughing at the story and Dirk smiled to himself. He did remember a smaller version of Todd before Riggins. It was very exciting for Dirk at that time to have met someone new but not long after that the novelty wore off.

“I guess I was right, you were real.”

Dirk nodded as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Of course, he was real. Why wouldn’t he be real? Slowly his hands released the sand as the pair worked on pulling him free. Dirk was glad that it was Todd and Amanda who found him, they seemed very nice and they kept up a steady stream of conversations as they worked.

Soon enough, Dirk was free. There was still some cuts and bruises but that was to be expected. Todd did have some band aids with him but they weren’t big enough to cover all the injuries. In the end Dirk just ended up with several bright pink band aids on his face, arms and chest. Amanda said she liked them but when she asked Todd what he thought, he just mumbled something about it looking fine and left it at that.

“Icarus, I hope you haven’t been bothering these nice folks, hm?”

Dirk knew that voice. He didn’t like that voice. Reaching out, he grabbed onto Todd’s leg as he slowly rose. Slightly angling himself in front of both Dirk and Amanda. Riggins stepped forward, wagging a finger and clicking his tongue like he was speaking to a disobedient child. Which Dirk was certainly not, at least not any more.

“Come now, let’s get you back home with me. We’ll just forget this whole thing happened, no need to drag this out any longer. Of course I’ll also pay your new friends for their silence on what they’ve seen today. We won’t need to have any problems will we?”

Shaking his head, Dirk pulled himself closer to Todd’s leg. He didn’t want to go back with Riggings. Horrible things happened when Dirk was with him and there was a reason Dirk had left as soon as could. He just hoped neither of his new friends would give him back. Thankfully Todd reached down and patted Dirks hand reassuringly.

“You know what, I don’t think he wants to go back with you. So maybe it’s better if you just leave.”

“Yeah, screw off man.” Amanda moved out to stand on the other side of Dirk, her hands already curling into fists. Either she was always ready to fight or Amanda thought of Dirk as a friend. Dirks relief didn’t last as long as he would have liked. Riggins had moved even closer, prompting Amanda to dash forward. Throwing a punch right in his face.

A bruise was already forming on Riggins’ cheek as he moved back. He would have to try a different approach if he really wanted Dirk back. Running a hand down his face, Riggins must have realised the same thing. Before he started to walk away, he looked directly into Dirks eyes.

“You’re dangerous, Icarus. Soon you’ll realise that you need me to help you.”

In response, Amanda held up two of her fingers in what Dirk could only guess was a rude gesture and laughed. Dirk loosened his grip on Todd’s leg, just enough so he could kneel down to look at Dirk, his expression softening. “Look, I don’t know what we can do for you now but you’re not going back to that asshole.”

“Hey Todd, you still want a pool?”

“With all the spare room I have back at the Ridgely, yeah right.” Rolling his eyes, he turned back to Amanda. “We can’t take him with us you know, we don’t have a way to take him home. Let alone look after him when we get there. It’s not like I can just fold down the back seats of my car, stick a kiddy pool in there and drive all the way back. Hopefully not splashing water everywhere.”

Todd shook his head, apparently finished with that conversation. What he didn’t see was Amanda reaching into a bag to pull out a set of keys and Todd’s wallet before running off. Dirk guessed that it wouldn’t be the end of that conversation but chose not to say anything when Todd settled himself on the edge of the rock pool

“So that guy, he called you Icarus. That your name?” Dirk shook his head that was just what Riggins called him. It’s what he called all his other ‘projects.’ That wasn’t who Dirk was going to be anymore. Not if he could help it at least. “Alright, so what is it then?”

“Dirk Gently.”


	2. chapter two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todd has some regrets, Dirk makes a joke and Amanda makes an observation.

This was weird. The whole situation was weird. Todd didn’t understand how he had managed to get himself into this. Running his hands over his face, he groaned softly. There was a merman. In his bath. A merman. In his bath. This sort of thing just didn’t happen. Right? Still Todd couldn’t bring himself to say it out loud or even walk the very short distance to his bathroom. Maybe if he ignored it then things would just fall back into normalcy. Okay, yes. Good plan, Todd.

For a few blissful seconds, nothing was amiss. Until there was a loud crashing sound followed but a very quiet ‘oops’. Damn it. Pushing himself off the couch Todd moved to stand in the doorway of the bathroom, arms crossed over his chest as he watched said merman. Who upon noticing that there was someone watching, sank slowly below the waterline.

“Dirk.”

He moved further down so that just his eyes and the top of his head was above water. Todd breathed out a sigh and crouched down closer to the tub. His eyes managing to catch Dirks before he could try and look away.

“That can’t be very comfortable for you. Half your tail is hanging out of the bath. Just come on up and tell me what the hell that crash was.” He didn’t really need Dirk to tell him, Todd saw the half dozen empty bottles of shampoos, conditioners and mouthwash scattered across the floor. It didn’t take a genius to figure out that he must have tried to stretch out but instead knocked over one thing and a chain reaction occurred.

Todd really should clean up once and a while. Then again, he didn’t really have visitors and certainly not any that would take up residence in his tub. Still he didn’t shift until Dirk started to resurface. Reaching behind him, he flicked down the toilet seat before settling in.

“It was an accident, I swear.” Dirk looked actually scared. Like he would be punished for such a minor issue. Not for the first time Todd wondered what happened to Dirk. Clearly something bad that would make him latch onto Todd and his sister so quickly. “It’s just, very small in here and I’m obviously not very small and I’m really sorry.”

“It’s fine, don’t worry. We’ll find you somewhere better to live soon.” Dirks mouth fell open, making him look even more like a fish. Leaning Forward, Todd rested his elbows on his knees. “You can’t live in my bathtub forever, clearly. It’s going to get really awkward, really fast, also you don’t fit and honestly? There has to be someone more qualified to deal with you than I’ll ever be.”

He hadn’t meant to sound so, callous but Todd was really out of his depth. No pun intended. Not only did he prefer to use his bathroom without an audience, Dirk really couldn’t live like this. Even if Todd was curious about the merman. Even if he had shown up twice in his life, in almost the same place. Even if it was a really strange coincidence.

Dirk rested his chin on the edge of the tub, not saying anything for the moment. Just peering up at Todd with his watery blue eyes. Todd let out a breath. Not knowing what to say that might make things any better, he started to leave. His hand lingering on the door handle as he went to pull it shut. It was quiet, and Todd wasn’t sure he heard it but he could have sworn Dirk had whispered that he just wanted a friend.

 

 

* * *

 

 

At first Dirk was worried that he had done something to make his new friend angry. Days had been passing and Todd hadn’t come to see him. Despite living in his apartment. Todd had just waved him off, explaining that he had work most days. Still it didn’t silence the nagging voice in the back of Dirks head.

After all, Todd had already told him that he would find somewhere better for him to live. Dirk had been told that before. Many times as he was passed around from one location to the other. Riggins had been the last person. Sure there was plenty of room for him to swim around, to stretch out and just live comfortably. But there was the endless poking and prodding. Questions about who he was and what more could he do.

Not to mention the others. Dirk hadn’t met many of the others that Riggins acquired. All he knew was there were others. Others that were like him only in the sense that they weren’t human. As far as he knew, Dirk was the only one like himself.

Maybe he would have to try harder to be Todd’s friend. Dirk hadn’t really had the best experience with making friends in the past. But now he would try his best. Todd wouldn’t get rid of him if they were friends, right? Friends don’t just give each other up. They do, friend stuff. Like talking about things and well Dirk didn’t really know what else but he would learn them soon. Hopefully.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Hearing the front door opening, Dirk perked up. Todd was back! Boredom could be staved off for a little while longer. Wait, hold on. There was two voices? Todd rarely had visitors, or at least that was what Dirk had noticed in the time that he was here. Frowning Dirk tried to lean as far out of the bath as he could. Which wasn’t exactly very far but he could see Todd’s back from the partially open door. If he could just move a little bit to side maybe then he could just see who it was.

“How is he anyway? Our resident merman.”

Oh, it was Amanda! How exciting, now Dirk got to see two friends today. He settled himself back in the bath. Definitely ignoring the amount of water he spilled on the floor in his excitement. Even if there was enough water for him to swim in down there. Yep. Dirk was steadfastly ignoring it in favour of watching the door. Waiting for it to swing further open. Which didn’t actually take that long to do. Amanda walked through first, lifting her hand and waving. Followed by Todd who flashed Dirk a smile.

“Actually I think he’d be more like your resident merman Todd. Dirk is living with you and you’re the one looking after him.” She shot Todd a quick grin, then flicked down the lid of the toilet to take a seat. “No wait, even better. Todd you’re his assistant!”

It wasn’t really that funny. Dirk did try his hardest not to laugh. Honestly he did. His hands flew up to cover his mouth, not quite in time because some laughter did slip out. It didn’t really help that Amanda was sitting beside him, looking quite pleased with herself and Todd. Poor Todd was turning very red, very quickly and trying to get out a reply. With some trouble it seemed.

“Okay, no. That is not happening.” Todd finally managed to get out, his arms crossing over his chest before his continued. “Just because Dirk is living in my bathtub and sure, sometimes I help him out with things. Doesn’t mean that it’s anything like that, Amanda. That’s just crazy.”

Dirk had to admit, it was more like helping-ish, the lazy man. It was nice having someone to talk to, the times when Todd was actually at home. And Todd did give him new experiences with food that he hadn’t gotten the opportunity to try before. But on the other hand, this was also the hardest that Dirk had laughed in a while. Leaning towards Amanda, Dirk rested an arm on the edge of the tub. Eyeing Todd critically, Dirk couldn’t stop a grin from pulling at one side of his mouth.

“You know, I quite like the sound of Assistant Todd. Aid giving with arguable efficiency. Pretty catchy, don’t you think.”

There was a brief moment of silence. Then Amanda was laughing so hard, she had to hold her sides. Feeling proud Dirk looked over at Todd and started to laugh as well. He had turned even redder than before, a shade that Dirk would have thought impossible for humans and his mouth opened and closed. Making him look even more like a fish than Dirk. It sort of seemed like Dirk had broken his new friend, if not for Todd finally finding his voice and just shouting, “Dirk!” Very, very loudly.


	3. chapter three.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dirk gets a visit from an old 'friend.' Amanda helps to save the day and Todd makes an obvious choice.

It took another week, but things around Todd’s apartment settled into a nice rhythm. Granted Todd had to buy a baby monitor for the bathroom so Dirk could still talk to him. It worked better than a phone. With Dirk almost always having wet hands, he couldn’t really operate a phone and it just made sense. It helped ease Dirk with his loneliness and let Todd be anywhere else around the apartment. Not just the bathroom. They had even started to have dinners together. Sort of. Todd usually just sat in the doorway while he ate. Telling Dirk that he usually didn’t eat food in the same place he used the toilet.

Today shaped up to be no different from the other ones. Todd had poked his head in through the bathroom door, saying a quick hello to Dirk before heading off to work. Then Dirk settled in to try and read a book without having the pages soak through. So far there had been mixed results but he was very determined to get through at least one book. He had gotten a two chapters in with success when he heard the door rattling.

Was it time for Todd to come back already? It seemed a little early than usual. Dirk called out, but there wasn’t a response. Just more rattling. He tried again but still nothing. That wasn’t a good sign. He dropped the book to the floor and pulled down the shower curtain. Dirk was in that moment, very glad that Todd still used it. Not in the conventional sense, but to keep some privacy when he needed to also use the bathroom. Quickly he started to rest the shower curtain in the bottom half of the tub down near his tail. He had to try tuck his body close to his tail so the shower curtain could be pulled fully across and hide him from sight.

Dirk wasn’t sure who was coming in through the door, but it wasn’t his friend. The rattling finally stopped but his heart wouldn’t stop pounding his chest. Even though he was underwater, Dirk could just make out footsteps. Footsteps that were coming towards the bathroom. It didn’t take that long for the intruder to find him. After all hiding under just a shower curtain, wasn’t exactly the best plan. Stupid, traitor curtain.

As soon as it was ripped away, Dirk uncurled himself and immediately wished that he wasn’t alone. It was Riggins again. Of course it was. Dirk knew it was only a matter of time before they met again. Riggins was powerful, with friends in high places. It wouldn’t have been too hard for him to track down where Todd lived. Watched the house to learn his schedule and picked the best time to ambush Dirk. When there wouldn’t be anyone to help him.

“Hello again, Icarus.”

“That’s not my name.” Dirk shot back, his hands gripping the side of the tub. Hating the look on Riggins’ face, the smug calmness that he had. Like he knew that he had already won. He hated than Riggins just smiled and nodded his head.

“Dirk, then. It’s time to come home now, to do away with all this nonsense. Just look at yourself. This isn’t anyway to live, it’s a prison. Come home with me and we won’t worry about what happened.”

“Yes, well you’d know all about prisons, wouldn’t you? I don’t want to go back with you. I have friends now! Good friends who actually care about me, not just what I can do because I’m different.”

Dirk had leaned forward, his knuckles turning white from the strain. His eyes felt watery, he was so sure of was saying that it made him even angrier when Riggins just shook his head. Just dismissing everything he was saying. With no second thoughts. Just like every other time they had spoken. Back at the Blackwing facility. It was just like talking to a wall. A wall with a stupid, smug face.

“They don’t care about you. How could they? You’re not human like they are, not something easy to look after. You’re a difficulty to them. I care about you, I can help you stay out of trouble. Keep you safe and everyone safe from you.” Riggins kept up his calm façade, but Dirk knew it wasn’t the truth. He may not have hurt Dirk directly but he was the cause of it all. He never once tried to stop what had happened. He was just as bad as the others. “Your friend, Todd? He called some people, asking about hypothetical mermen. Trying to see who would take one if he found one. So you see? You’re better off with me, Dirk. I’m not asking and you can’t stop this.”

He was right and that was the worst part about it. There wasn’t anything Dirk could do, not by himself at least. He didn’t want to think about if what he said about Todd was true. Riggins lied. He couldn’t be trusted about anything. Todd would want to get rid of Dirk, they were friends now and friends wouldn’t sell each other to seedy government agencies. The thought did help Dirk a little bit but it wasn’t going to stop Riggins from taking him.

Dirk had just about given up when he heard the very distinct rumbling of a van. He didn’t know if it was a good thing or a bad thing, though it couldn’t be worse than what was happening now. It didn’t take long before there was sounds of howling, barking and general yelling to drift up. It was the Rowdy 3, all four of them and they knew how to make an entrance. Chaos just sort of followed them around, so Dirk wasn’t exactly surprised at the sound of things breaking that gradually got closer.

He was, however a bit confused when there was silence. It must have thrown Riggins off as well, his face lost its usual smug demeanour and instead changed to confusion. Dirk watched as Riggins turned around and left the room to stand in front of the door. In the span of a minute, three things happened. Something Dirk would never be able to understand how all of it was packed into such a short time, just putting it down to the Rowdy 3 were very good at what they did.

“Ding dong.”

“It’s a special delivery!”

“I don’t like this guy!”

“Let’s kick his ass!”

The door was kicked in, or at least that’s what it sounded like. Then Dirk saw Riggins yanked past his view and out the door. There was the sound of a scuffle but it was fading into the background. Breathing out a sigh of relief, Dirk sank back into the tub and under the water line. He didn’t think he would ever be this thankful for the Rowdy 3. He would have to try and remember than next time they decided to cause chaos around him. For the time being, it was quiet and Dirk worked at slowing down his heart beat. Hearing someone running towards and through the door, surprisingly didn’t help his situation.

“Hey Dirk, you alright?” Oh thank goodness, it was Amanda.

“The answer to that is sort of, long.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

For Todd it was just another day at hotel. After getting home to see the lock on his door broken, he realised it was going to go downhill, very fast. Throwing his jacket on the couch, he unbuttoned the top few buttons of his uniform shirt and turned into the bathroom. Dirk was still there, a wave of relief rolled over him. And Amanda was there as well? The relief was gone, now there was just a lot of feelings all at once and Todd would rather them all just slow down so he can think for just a couple of minutes.

Having already filled Amanda in on what happed to himself, Dirk started again to explain what happened to Todd. It was a little bit easier the second time, but he still avoided questions about Blackwing. Dirk still wasn’t quite ready to talk about what happened to him. After getting to the part with the Rowdy 3, he looked to Amanda to fill in the gaps with her story. It was a pretty simple one really.

She had been spending time with the Rowdies, just hanging out in her garage and jamming. Martin had told her he felt something was off, the others agreed. They all piled into the van and followed the feeling. They were definitely on to something, because when they arrived there was a few official looking cars and a weird truck that had a tank full of water. Amanda was glad they arrived when they did because that asshole Riggins was back. You know, the guy from the day they had met Dirk? Well the Rowdies hadn’t liked him either. So it hadn’t taken them long for them to end up chasing them. They’d be back sooner or later for their van. The basically lived in there after all. And that was it.

Todd for the most part just sat through both the explanations. Going through a range of emotions, from start to finish. Mostly keeping his cool. He kept looking very concerned at Dirk while he was speaking. Then while Amanda was taking her turn. Todd paced, a lot. Every so often he would look like he would interrupt but then though better of it. But now they were all finished and Todd could respond. Taking a breath, he exploded with words.

“Who the hell are the Rowdy 3? Amanda, are you okay? Dirk, are you okay? How did that Riggins guy even know where to look and what’s his deal? What am I going to do now, I can’t live here now some weirdo knows where I live. What am I going to do with Dirk? I can’t just abandon him. Man, this is messed up.”

Amanda looked to Dirk, who looked back at her. They both had answers to some of those questions. Maybe not really the answers Todd would be looking for but still answers. Dirk decided to speak up first, mostly just to talk about Riggins and about how he was part of a very secret organization that basically had a lot of the government in his back pocket. It probably wasn’t that hard for him to scope out Todd’s apartment. Also emotionally, Dirk was not okay. It was a very straining day for him actually.

Next up was Amanda again who just sort of shrugged, giving a vague gesture. She was fine, today hadn’t been a bad day for her and her pain was manageable. When she started talking about the Rowdy 3, Todd’s face slowly took on a light shade of red. Mostly at the mention of werewolves.

“Werewolves! You have to be kidding me? Amanda, you can’t be around these kinds of crazy people. It’s not like they’re real or anything. They have to be delusional.”

“Todd, might I remind you that people often say the same thing about me?” Dirk pointed out. It was a very logical thought, so he was pretty happy with himself. Even Amanda seemed to think so, she had moved so she was sitting down near Dirk. Leaving Todd both physically and metaphorically, on his on with this one.

“Also I have a solution, it’s simple and I already talked to Dirk about it and he agrees.” Amanda flicked her gaze to Dirk and the pair grinned. She had already pitched the idea to him earlier, after things had settled down. It definitely was better than what any alternative would be. “You can come and live in my house.”

“Amanda, you don’t even have a bath. Dirk wouldn’t fit in your sink. I’m not sure what your plan is, or how you managed to get Dirk involved in all this.”

“You’re right, he wouldn’t fit in my sink but he would fit in my new pool.” There was silence as Todd tried to work out what was happening. How did she afford a pool? When did she get a pool? Holding a hand up, Amanda continued. “So there were some little mini punks looking to play drums and I said they can borrow my kit, for some money. Basically I rented out my drums and bought a pool. I knew he couldn’t stay bath for too long, so you’re welcome. You can come too, duh. You won’t have to worry about me, because I know you do. Also your landlord is really weird.”

“Yeah but…” Okay so Todd didn’t really have much of an argument. He had nothing really, they had come up with a plan that worked really well and honestly he couldn’t fault it. What he could do without however was the very knowing smiles the pair were giving him. They knew that there was no way that Todd would actually say no to the plan. Todd could be difficult sometimes but not stupid. “You’re right, I guess it’s the best plan we got and if you’re both sure of this. Then you just got two new housemates.”

“Hell yeah! I’ll go get the kiddy pool, then we can head out.”

“Wait, we’re going now? Amanda, Amanda!” She was already out the door. Todd shook his head and moved to sit next to Dirk. It wouldn’t take long for Todd to get things together. There wasn’t really much he was attached to in his house. Just his clothes and guitar, maybe his bed sheets in case there wasn’t any spare. Leaning towards the bath, he rested his shoulder on the side. “So you’re really okay with all this? Moving you won’t exactly be easy you know.”

“Of course! An entire pool? Come on, Todd. I haven’t stretched out in a while and it’ll be good to move around again.” Dirk went quiet for a moment, his hands swaying under the water. There was something he wanted to ask but he was a little worried about the answer. “When Riggins was here, he men- he said that you were trying to get rid of me. Calling around to find someone who would take me. Is- was he telling the truth?”

“I mean, when we first found you? Sure, I was in way over my head and I had no idea what I was going to do.” Sinking a little bit into the water, Dirk wasn’t sure what he expected. It sure wasn’t Todd reaching in to grab one of his hands. “But you don’t have to worry about them, they all thought it was a prank call. I’m not just going to send you off to some stranger. That’s not what friends do and we’re friends, okay? Don’t doubt that. ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a bit of a longer chapter but it's the last in this story.  
> I do plan to write more for this au though, so if you want to know what will  
> happen to these nerds or want to know the deal with any other subjects then  
> just hmu on my tumblr gentlydetecting and i can hopefully fill you in !!


End file.
